2Twins
by Clariuski-chan
Summary: Hace unos meses que la familia de Sora y Roxas se ha roto y sólo tienen dos días a la semana para verse. En uno de estos fines de semana, los dos hermanos se ven envueltos en una extraña trama en la que se ven obligados a participar, y todo ello comienza con su secuestro. Atención: Contiene Yaoi (Chico x Chico) e incesto.
1. La lluvia ha comenzado a caer

**2Twins**

"_La lluvia ha comenzado a caer"_

Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Sora mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Roxas se sentía feliz porque podría ver a su hermano durante dos días después de una semana entera sin tenerle a su lado. Podrían tomar helados salados en la torre del reloj y pasear por las calles de Twilight Town. Lo pasarían bien juntos y podría hablar con él de las cosas sobre las que no hablaba con su padre.

Roxas admiraba a Sora. Admiraba su forma de defenderse con la llave-espada cuando el enemigo amenazaba con atacarle. Cómo asestaba los golpes en el cuerpo de su contrincante y la manera que tenía de moverse durante una batalla.

Pero, además de admirarle de aquella manera, también le quería, y mucho.

Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que la familia se había roto, separando así a los dos gemelos. Ahora, Sora vivía con su madre en Destiny Islands mientras que Roxas se encontraba con su padre en Twilight Town. Y aquello había afectado emocionalmente al joven Roxas, que era el menor de los dos.

Y no es que Roxas no tuviese amigos allí, pero cuando Sora pasaba los fines de semana en casa, sentía que su corazón se llenaba de júbilo.

Disfrutaba mucho cuando emulaban ser grandes maestros de la llave-espada y creaban sus propias batallas. Es cierto que, la mayoría de las veces, Roxas sufría uno de sus ataques de ira y acababa llorando en el suelo de la plaza del reloj, pero siempre que aquello pasaba Sora compraba helados salados y subían a la torre, desde la que se podía observar un precioso atardecer.

―Roxas ―llamó la voz de su hermano―. Será mejor que volvamos. No queremos que se enfade si llegamos tarde para cenar, ¿no?

―Pero no tengo hambre ―se quejó él, ladeando la cabeza.

Sora sonrió.

―Eso es lo que suele pasar cuando te tomas dos helados seguidos.

―Pero no es mi culpa. El palo ponía "ganador", así que fui a preguntar al quiosco y me dieron otro helado. Quería guardarlo, pero empezó a derretirse y tuve que comérmelo por el camino. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Como dije antes, no es mi culpa.

―Ya.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y volvieron a entrar en la torre. Luego, llamaron al ascensor y esperaron sin decir nada. Como era de esperar, el silencio fue roto por Roxas, que ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso debido a su hiperactividad.

―Um… Sora. ―Dieron un paso y él pulsó el botón de la planta baja antes de contemplar cómo la puerta del ascensor se cerraba―. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte esta vez?

Él arqueó una ceja, pues su hermano sabía perfectamente el número de días que iba a permanecer en su casa, con su padre. Roxas miraba hacia abajo.

―Dos días, como siempre ―optó por responder―. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Porque, como siempre, dos días son poco. No lo entiendo; hay siete días en la semana y cinco de ellos los pasamos en diferentes sitios. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, porque siempre que luchamos o paseamos me siento bien. Y nunca me siento bien cuando tú no estás en Twilight Town. En serio.

Salieron del ascensor y, acto seguido, de la Torre del Reloj. Sora no dijo nada, sino que siguió caminando en silencio con Roxas pisándole los talones y el viento alborotando sus castaños cabellos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y, sólo entonces, el mayor de los dos hermanos abrió la boca para contestar.

―Roxas. Estoy estudiando, igual que tú. Debo terminar el curso, ¿entiendes? Y el curso ya lo he empezado en Destiny Islands, así que lo acabaré en el mismo sitio.

―Seguro que sólo es que le das más importancia a ese amigo tuyo de la infancia que a mí, que soy tu hermano gemelo. ―Roxas estaba malhumorado cuando sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las usó para abrir la puerta.

Y se quedaron muy quietos, como estatuas, cundo observaron la situación en la que se encontraba su hogar. Roxas ahogó una exclamación y avanzó hasta la sala de estar con cuidado de no pisar los cristales rotos que se hallaban en el pasillo y que antes habían sido jarrones con flores, de las que no quedaba ningún rastro.

La sala de estar se encontraba hecha un enorme caos de cosas tiradas por el suelo. La televisión atravesada por una de las llaves espada de Roxas, los platos rotos en diversas partes de la estancia, los cajones abiertos y sus contenidos revueltos y desordenados, uno de los sillones volcado… todo era un completo desastre.

Sora se adentró en el salón y lo recorrió todo con la mirada mientras su hermano menor dejaba las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa central.

―¿Papá? ―llamó éste último― Papá ―repitió, y agarró a _Prometida_, la llave-espada que se encontraba clavada en la televisión.

Pudieron oír risas maliciosas. Sora invocó su propia llave-espada y Roxas empezó a buscar con desenfreno la que le faltaba, _Recuerdos Lejanos_.

―Mírale. Llamando a su "papá"… ―Era una voz masculina.

En forma de respuesta, hubo una risa descontrolada. Y luego aparecieron.

Eran dos hombres medianamente jóvenes. Uno de ellos, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Tenía dos tatuajes bajo los ojos en forma de triángulos invertidos. El otro, en cambio, poseía ojos celestes y sus cabellos rubios apuntaban hacia el techo.

El de ojos verdes se rio ante la imagen de un Roxas desesperado que buscaba su llave-espada.

―¿Buscas esto? ―preguntó, mostrándole a _Recuerdos Lejanos_.

El joven se volvió hacia él y le apuntó con _Prometida_, que brillaba con un destello blanquecino.

―¡Devuélvemela! ―gritó.

Él volvió a reír, haciendo que desapareciera justo delante de sus ojos.

―Te la devolveré cuando te lo merezcas. ¿Lo has memorizado?

Roxas gruñó con rabia mientras Sora se acercaba más a él y le susurraba al oído que se tranquilizase, que esos dos desconocidos no les harían daño. Pero, como si los dos hombres hubiesen podido escucharle, se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Roxas sólo pudo oír a su hermano gritando cuando quedó inconsciente por un golpe brutal en la cabeza.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola y gracias a todos los lectores de 2Twins. Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado y, por favor, sean tan amables de dejar algún comentario para saber qué les pareció.

**Edición 1:**

Me gustaría mencionar algunos cambios que ha habido en este primer capítulo del fanfic y dar gracias a xs18 por indicarme los fallos que había en el mismo. Esto me ha ayudado a mejorar mucho mi escritura.

1. De "Roxas. Tengo estudios, igual que tú." a "Roxas. Estoy estudiando, igual que tú."

2. De "[...] uno de los sillones volcados... Todo era un completo desastre." a "[...] uno de los sillones volcado... todo era un completo desastre."


	2. Dos pares de ojos azules

**2Twins**

"_Dos pares de ojos azules"_

Sora podía oír todo. Se tapaba los oídos con el fin de no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en la habitación contigua, pero las paredes parecían de papel y todo se colaba en sus oídos de forma que podía escuchar sin querer hacerlo.

Podía escuchar con claridad los gritos de su hermano, también sus llantos descontrolados y los golpes. Cerró los ojos y los abrió después de unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor. Había despertado hacía algo así como una hora y cuarto y, desde entonces, al otro lado de la pared, su hermano gemelo gritaba, lloraba y le llamaba por su nombre pidiendo ayuda.

Estaba en una habitación blanca, totalmente blanca: las sábanas, las mantas, la cama, sobre la que estaba sentado, la cómoda minimalista y austera, el armario empotrado, las estanterías llenas de libros; todo era del mismo color; la ventana no era más que un cuadrado en la pared también del mismo color.

Se puso en pie, huyendo de los alaridos, mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Se acercó a una de las estanterías, que había llamado su atención. Sobre ésta, se hallaban caracolas y conchas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Casi le recordaron a la playa en la que se había criado, en Destiny Islands. Y le hicieron pensar en que ya no estaba allí. Y que tan vez no volvería jamás.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos negativos, y se concentró en pensar cómo salir de aquel castillo. Había mirado por la ventana muchas veces, y había visto oscuridad, una edificación blanca (en la que se encontraba) y lo que parecían marionetas que vigilaban la entrada. Eran Umbríos.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos precipitados que le hicieron darse cuenta de que ya no podía oír más gritos. La puerta se abrió, y lo que vio le dejó de piedra. Tan atónito que no pudo reaccionar, sino que se quedó allí, parado, mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su cerebro a una velocidad de vértigo. A tanta velocidad que la sola idea de que pudiesen haber sido reales le heló la sangre en las venas. Y no hizo nada mientras uno de los hombres de antes dejaba a Roxas exhausto y llorando sobre la cama.

El hombre se acercó a él y le observó. Era el rubio de ojos celestes.

―Me llamo Demyx ―dijo con indiferencia―. Yo… En realidad no quiero hacer nada de esto, pero es lo que Xemnas ordena. Y hay que hacer caso de todo lo que dice. Me disculpo de antemano por lo que le hemos hecho a tu hermano menor y por lo que seguiremos haciendo. Perdóname, por favor.

Sora pestañeó.

―Dime qué le habéis hecho. ―El silencio del tipo identificado como Demyx le puso aún más nervioso―. ¿¡Qué coño le habéis hecho!?

Demyx miró hacia el suelo y luego le dio la espalda. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Sora miró hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor y se acercó, temiendo lo peor. El rubio ya había dejado de llorar, pero parecía realmente exhausto y desfallecido. Dio un respingo cuando Sora se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama, y agarró su mano con suavidad.

―Roxas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Nnn… ―fue lo único que él pudo responder, y aquello preocupó aún más a su hermano.

―Roxas… ―susurró― Por favor, responde. Dime que estás bien.

Entonces, Roxas negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Se acercó a Sora como pudo y se dejó caer entre sus brazos, rendido, mientras él le acunaba con cariño y le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente. Y Roxas cayó en un profundo sueño, por lo que no pudo oír a Sora cuando éste dijo:

―Los mataré a todos, Rox. Juro que los mataré.

**-Sora-Roxas-Sora-**

Le pesaban los párpados y se sentía como si no pudiese mover ni un músculo. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, y lo consiguió.

Sora le observaba desde la silla sobre la que estaba sentado, al otro lado de la habitación. Parecía preocupado, así que Roxas se movió con la intención de levantarse, y se le escapó un grito de dolor. Abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba desnudo y cubierto de moratones. Se quedó muy quieto y miró por debajo de las sábanas, tratando de que su hermano no le viese. Ahogó otro grito y se cubrió todo lo que pudo, recordando lo que aquellos tipos le habían hecho.

―¿Roxas? ―Sora se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama―. ¿Te encuentras mejor? Ayer parecías cansado.

―Um… ¿Cuándo… me dormí?

―Hará unas dos horas. No estoy seguro, porque aquí no parece pasar el tiempo.

Roxas se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama. Pronto deseó no haberlo hecho.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―gritó, y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

―¿Te duele cuando te sientas? ―Sora estaba empezando a sospechar qué era lo que le habían hecho a su hermano menor. Recordó los gritos. «¡Basta! ¡Por favor, para!» Ladeó la cabeza―. Rox, ¿qué te hicieron?

Él le enseñó un brazo. Había moratones que parecían tener forma de dedos, como si le hubiesen agarrado demasiado fuerte. Sora apretó la mandíbula.

―Roxas. Te… ¿Te violaron?

Él no dijo nada. No fue necesario.

**-Axel-Zexion-Axel-**

Unos ojos verdes miraron a través de la cristalera del salón con desinterés. El pelirrojo suspiró. Ciertamente, lo que estaban haciendo con aquellos dos jóvenes era horrible, y era propio de personas horribles, pero él no tenía la autoridad para evitarlo, así que debía permanecer callado.

―Axel. ―Se volvió. Era un chico que parecía más joven que él. Portaba un libro gordo y con apariencia antigua. Un fleco largo y de un color un tanto peculiar le cubría el ojo derecho. Sus cabellos eran de un color entre el plateado y el lila―. ¿Crees que Xemnas lo dejará?

―No creo, Zexy.

El joven se acercó a él y apoyó la espalda contra el cristal, mirándole de forma casi inexpresiva. Pero Axel sabía que en realidad pensaba lo mismo que él; que todo aquello estaba mal. Muy mal.

―Te he dicho muchas veces que mi nombre es Zexion.

Axel se mofó de él, pero se irguió completamente al ver al hombre moreno y de cabellos plateados que se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban.

«Xemnas.»

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos/as de nuevo.

Como siempre, quería dar las gracias por seguir el fanfic y por todas sus comentarios, y espero que les haya gustado el 2º capítulo de 2Twins. Bueno. Díganme qué les pareció y recuerden que acepto toda clase de críticas que puedan ayudarme a mejorar.

Saludos, Clariuski-chan.

**Edición 1:**

He cambiado algunas cosas, como en el primer capítulo. Aquí la lista:

1. De "[...] todo se colaba por sus oídos de forma que podía escuchar sin querer hacerlo." a "[...] todo se colaba en sus oídos de forma que podía escuchar sin querer hacerlo."

2. Cambio en las y griegas del 2º párrafo.

3. Cambio en el párrafo número 3 por el uso excesivo del adjetivo blanco.

4. Cambio en el 6º párrafo por demasiados "trastornos de inmovilidad".

5. Cambio de comillas inglesas (" ") por las españolas (« »).


	3. Fifty - Fifty

**2Twins**

"_Fifty - Fifty"_

Así que lo único que Zexion y Demyx podían hacer por los dos chicos era lamentarse en secreto. Y, de vez en cuando, llevarles comida a escondidas. Ya llevaban dos días en The World that Never Was y, durante esos dos días enteros, los dos miembros de la Organización habían estado provisionando en pequeñas cantidades a los jóvenes.

Axel, por otra parte, trataba de mantenerse al margen para no tener que hacer nada de lo que más tarde pudiese arrepentirse. Ahora se hallaba en uno de los sofás blancos del salón principal, leyendo un cómic que, de vez en cuando, conseguía sacar una sonrisa de su rostro.

Entonces, oyó los pasos rápidos que se acercaban y alzó la cabeza. Era Xemnas. Tras él, se hallaban los gemelos, caminando con desgana. Marluxia, un hombre de cabellos medio largos y rosas y ojos azules que se encontraba sentado junto a Axel, resopló.

―Prepárate ―le advirtió al pelirrojo―. Seguro que te toca a ti cuidar de ellos.

Axel sacudió la cabeza, ya empezando a cabrearse, mientras Xemnas se acercaba. Los ojos ambarinos del hombre se cruzaron con los suyos.

―Axel. ―Su voz sonaba firme. Propia de un líder―. Enséñales cómo funcionamos. Encárgate de que conozcan el lugar en el que están. De todas formas, nunca conseguirán escapar de este sitio…

El pelirrojo gruñó y dejó el cómic sobre el sofá.

―Siempre me tocan los trabajos sucios.

**-Xemnas-Riku-Xemnas-**

―Esto no está bien, Dem. Xemnas se enfadará si nos descubre.

―Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? ―Demyx mostraba una indiferencia total y absoluta, sacudiendo la mano derecha con tal de restarle importancia al asunto―. Xemnas no tiene por qué enterarse. ―Su voz se volvió algo más amenazadora―. ¿Verdad, Zexy?

Zexion asintió, agarrando con más fuerza el libro que siempre llevaba consigo. Pero se arrepintió unos minutos más tarde, cuando Demyx se acercaba a una cabaña de madera situada a pie de playa, en Destiny Islands. Fue cuando apareció Xemnas, que se dirigía al mismo sitio.

―Dem ―susurró Zexion―. Dem, Xemnas está aquí.

Demyx se volvió a toda velocidad e, igual de rápido, se escondió con el otro joven tras dicha cabaña. Juntos y en silencio, observaron cómo Xemnas se acercaba y llamaba a la puerta.

Un joven de pelo plateado y ojos celestes brillantes salió a la entrada de la cabaña. Xemnas sonrió ampliamente. Ese chico era a quien quería ver, a quien en realidad estaba visitando. Éste frunció el ceño.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó.

―Me llamo Xemnas. ―Entrecerró los ojos―. Dime, ¿no quieres volver a ver a Sora? ¿Riku?

El joven retrocedió un paso, sorprendido.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Xemnas no dijo nada. En su mano se materializó una llave-espada, oscura y siniestra. Y, en la otra, apareció una blanca que brillaba. Riku abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Conocía esas dos llaves-espada.

―¿Las recuerdas, Riku? Luchaste contra ellas una vez, jugando. Fue junto a la palmera inclinada. ―Cada palabra hacía que a Riku le diesen escalofríos―. Luchaste contra alguien muy especial. Tú también lo notaste, ¿verdad? Su fiereza, su ira.

―Roxas… ―murmuró él, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

―Sí, Roxas. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? ―Sonrió con malicia―. Te odia. Él te odia. El hermano gemelo de tu mejor amigo te odia. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Que te odia con todo su ser? Es un chico problemático, así que odia a todo el mundo, excepto a su hermano, pero a ti te aborrece. No te soporta.

Riku apretó la mandíbula. Todo aquello ya lo sabía. Pero también conocía el origen de todo el odio que Roxas acumulaba hacia él. Siempre lo había sabido. Desde que Sora le decía "no te preocupes, sólo está pasando por un mal momento". Conocía la verdad de los gritos de Roxas, de sus rabietas y sus alaridos. Siempre la había conocido. Y nunca sería capaz de olvidarla.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes a Sora y a su hermano en paz?

―Oh. Creías que venía para eso, ¿no? ¿Para hacerte una oferta? ―Se rio a carcajadas delante de sus narices, haciendo desaparecer las dos llaves-espada, y sacó una foto del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo negro―. Sólo venía a darte esto. Sabes, Roxas puede llegar a ser bastante sumiso cuando se le presiona.

Justo en el momento en el que el joven agarró la fotografía, Xemnas desapareció a través de una especie de portal oscuro.

Riku observó la imagen. En ella, se encontraban varios hombres, y también Roxas. Estaba medio desnudo, y parecía gritar. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, descendiendo desde sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, mientras aquellos hombres vestidos de negro le violaban y le hacían todo tipo de cosas horribles. Uno de ellos sujetaba una cuchilla contra su cuello.

Riku sintió cómo la ira se apoderaba de su corazón, tiñéndolo de negro.

**-Sora-Axel-Roxas-**

Caminaban por un pasillo blanco. Roxas se había enganchado a la manga del abrigo de su hermano, y no parecía que fuera a soltarla. No había dicho nada durante todo el rato que llevaban caminando, y aquello preocupaba mucho a Sora, que le miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Axel llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. En aquel momento, bostezaba.

―Bueno ―dijo, como para llenar el vacío incómodo que dejaba aquel silencio―. Xemnas hará todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quiere, así que será mejor para todos si cooperáis desde el principio. En fin… Yo me llamo Axel. Controlo el fuego. ¿Lo habéis memorizado?

Los dos hermanos le miraron. «¿Sabes qué? A nadie le importa ―pensó Sora.»

―No me miréis así, ¿vale? Sólo intento que vuestra estancia aquí sea lo más cómoda posible.

Roxas gruñó con rabia. «¿Lo más cómoda posible, dices?» Se volvió hacia Axel y le dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo.

―Podríais empezar por no violar a vuestros huéspedes ―comentó en tono sarcástico―. No es divertido que te hagan eso cuando acaban de secuestrarte y no tienes cerca a tu hermano. ―Se llevó el dedo índice a la sien―. ¿Lo has memorizado?

Sora sonrió levemente. Ese era el Roxas que él conocía. Axel empezó a reírse, llevándose la mano al vientre.

―Roxas… ―susurró Sora― Sigue comportándote de esa forma delante de Xemnas y o dudará en hacerte daño… otra vez.

El menor de los dos hermanos asintió, agarrando a mano de Sora y acercándose más a él, buscando esa seguridad que le brindaba estar con su hermano. Buscando el punto de apoyo de toda su vida, sus cimientos.

Lo único que le quedaba ahí dentro.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios, en serio. Es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Recuerden que acepto todo tipo de críticas que me ayuden a mejorar. Sin spam, eso sí.

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo. Aunque no pasan demasiadas cosas, me costó mucho escribirlo, ya que sufrí un lapsus de inspiración que duró todo este tiempo.

Por último, me gustaría disculparme por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar el fanfic. Mi Microsoft se desactivó de repente y tardé bastante en poder activarlo.

**Respuestas:**

A Koneko: Muchas gracias por tus dos comentarios. Como siempre digo, esto siempre anima a seguir escribiendo y a intentar mejorar en lo que se puede. Comentarios como el tuyo me alegran el día.


	4. Somos polvo y sombras

**2Twins**

"_Somos polvo y sombras"_

La ciudad, oscura, se alzaba en torno a la sombra. Las luces de neón proyectaban reflejos escalofriantes en los grandes ventanales, y se podía oír el sonido que hacían las ratas al corretear por los callejones. Pero no había ruido capaz de asustar al misterioso encapuchado que caminaba portando su llave-espada. Ni sombra que pudiese amedrentarle. Porque él, en sí, era una sombra. Cada vez más oscura, cada vez más poderosa.

Cada vez menos humana.

**-Roxas-Sora-Roxas-**

Roxas volvió a gritar, sintiendo cómo el dolor se extendía por su columna vertebral, dejándole completamente inmóvil e indefenso. Cada embestida le hacía estremecerse de dolor e ira. Las lágrimas se precipitaban a las sábanas desde su pálida tez, y el hecho de que su hermano le estuviese mirando lo hacía todo más complicado. Sora apretaba la mandíbula mientras un tipo que respondía al nombre de Xigbar le agarraba por los cabellos, obligándole a observar lo que pasaba en la misma cama sobre la que él se hallaba sentado.

―¿Qué pasa, Roxas? ―preguntó Xemnas entonces, embistiendo aún con más fuerza y arrancando un terrible quejido del joven rubio― ¿Es que no te gusta que te miren mientras lo haces?

Roxas no habló como le hubiese gustado, sino que se tragó las palabras, suponiendo que sería peor si decía algo que no debía. Pero su silencio pareció ser peor, porque Xemnas aligeró la marcha, haciendo que el joven abriese mucho los ojos y soltase un grito.

Sora trató de apartar la mirada una vez más, a lo que Xigbar respondió con un tirón de pelo del que él no pudo evitar quejarse débilmente. Entonces, el hombre le recorrió con la mirada, descubriendo algo que antes había pasado por alto en los pantalones de Sora.

―Vaya, vaya… ―sonrió, buscando con la mano. La pasó por debajo de sus calzoncillos, palpando en un intento por encontrar el miembro del chico, que emitió un quejido y se revolvió entre sus brazos―. Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Las mejillas de Sora estaban completamente rojas. Se reprochó a sí mismo el haber tenido una erección mientras observaba cómo violaban a su hermano menor.

―¡No! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

―Cállate. ¿Es que no quieres librarte de esto? ―Xigbar acompañó sus palabras de un dulce apretón que logró que el pobre Sora se rindiera, soltando un pequeño gemido―. Eso es. Parece que eres más inteligente que tu hermano.

**-Dos horas más tarde-**

―Sora. ¿Me odias?

El joven volvió la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendido. Roxas estaba desnudo sobre la cama, mirándose las piernas como con odio. Sora frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? ―preguntó, contrariado― Roxas, yo siempre te querré. Eres mi hermano.

El rubio suspiró.

―Así que es por eso ―dijo, apenado―; porque soy tu hermano.

―Claro que es por eso. ¿Qué otra razón podría…? ―Sora cerró la boca súbitamente, cayendo en lo que Roxas trataba de comunicarle―. Roxas. ¿Quieres decir que… estás enamorado de mí?

―No… bueno… sí. Es que… es difícil de explicar.

El mayor de los hermanos se sentó junto a él. Sus ojos azules le observaron durante un momento y luego se desviaron hacia la puerta.

―Intenta explicármelo. Yo estaré escuchándote.

―Siempre… siempre me has gustado. Desde que éramos pequeños. Por eso era tan agresivo con nuestros amigos. Me di cuenta de que estabas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo, así que hice cosas al respecto. ―Roxas suspiró―. Cuando Riku se cayó por las escaleras… fue porque yo le empujé. Kairi empezó a ausentarse porque le amenacé, y los demás dejaron de estar contigo por mi culpa. Soy un hermano horrible ―terminó, al mismo tiempo que las primeras lágrimas caían lentamente hacia su barbilla.

Sora entrecerró los ojos, meditando qué debía decir para hacer ver a su hermano que no le odiaba y que jamás lo haría. Finalmente, optó por permanecer en silencio, observándole con interés. Sus ojos celestes y desafiantes, sus cabellos rubios dispuestos de forma desordenada sobre su cabeza… Todo en él reflejaba su personalidad descuidada y agresiva. Si no lo conociese bien, Sora hubiese pensado que estaba enfadado, más que triste.

―Escucha, Roxas ―empezó, armándose de valor―. Te quiero, ¿vale? Y no voy a dejar que sufras de esta forma. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a ponerte la mano encima. Y si tengo que ocupar tu lugar, lo haré.

**-Mientras tanto-**

La sombra ya había llegado a su destino hacía unos minutos. En silencio, observaba con atención los movimientos de todos los residentes del castillo, alerta. Fue entonces cuando los gemelos doblaron una de las esquinas del pasillo y la sombra salió a su encuentro. No le resultó demasiado difícil agarrar a Roxas, ya que aún le costaba moverse, pero Sora fue algo más duro de atrapar.

―Suéltale. O llamaré a los demás ―amenazó el joven, asustado.

―No lo entiendes. ―Era una voz algo grave, pero hablaba con calma―. Tenéis que venir conmigo.

Dicho esto, el extraño encapuchado agarró a Sora con cuidado de no hacerle daño y se acercó a la única ventana que había en el pasillo.

―H-hey ―llamó Roxas, abriendo mucho los ojos―. Dime que no piensas saltar.

―Te estaría mintiendo.

El extraño subió al alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia abajo, cosa que los gemelos intentaban no hacer mientras se mantenían bien juntos para sentirse más seguros. El extraño se precipitó al vacío, agarrando con fuerza a los dos hermanos. La altura no era demasiada, así que el encapuchado pudo caer de pie, pero Roxas y Sora rodaron por el suelo, aturdidos.

―Au… ―se quejó Sora, tratando de ponerse en pie mientras Roxas hacía lo propio. Se volvió hacia el individuo, furioso―. ¿Quién coño eres? ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

Él no respondió, sino que dijo, con una voz como apagada:

―Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ahora.

―Nos iremos de aquí cuando…

―Sora ―interrumpió el más pequeño de los hermanos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró al encapuchado―. Gracias por venir.

Sora frunció el ceño.

―¡Hablas con él como si le conocieras! ―gritó.

―¡Es que lo conozco, joder!

La sombra retiró la capucha con lentitud. Unos ojos celestes se clavaron en ambos jóvenes, rodeados de cabellos color plata.

―Riku… ―susurró Sora― ¿Cómo has…?

―Xemnas vino a verme a Destiny Islands y me enseñó una foto que me empujó a venir a buscaros. ―Se dirigió a Roxas, ladeando la cabeza―. Sé que no soy la ayuda que esperabas. Pero, mira el lado bueno; gracias a esta situación, Sora conoce tus sentimientos.

El mayor de los gemelos abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

―Roxas me visitó para pedirme perdón por haberme tirado por unas escaleras sin motivo aparente y me explicó por qué lo había hecho.

―¿Y me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo? ¿En serio?

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Nota de la autora:

Así que he vuelto, ¿eh? He estado inactiva en todas partes durante bastante tiempo por falta de libertad. Pero, hey, ya se ha acabado el curso escolar y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, así que preparaos para las actualizaciones que habéis estado esperando durante todo este tiempo.

Por cierto, como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	5. Luz, Oscuridad

**2Twins**

"_Luz, Oscuridad"_

Los pasos de los tres chicos eran rápidos; ahora estaban expuestos a todos los peligros de The World that Never Was, y Riku sabía que no eran pocos. Él encabezaba la marcha, mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

―Riku. ―Era la voz de Roxas―. ¿Sabes cómo volver a Destiny Islands?

―Claro que sí. ―Se rio―. ¿Es que no te fías de mí, Roxas?

El joven rubio negó con la cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces. Sora resopló, harto de tantas disputas.

―Callaos de una vez. Lleváis todo el camino discutiendo.

―No es culpa mía ―aseguró Riku―; su cara de enfado me hace querer molestarle aún más. Dile que deje de poner esa cara y dejaré de meterme con él.

―Parecéis niños pequeños.

Antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes que se hallaban discutiendo pudiese responder, se escuchó una voz con cierto tono de enfado.

―¿Adónde creéis que vais?

Sora se volvió con rapidez para encontrarse de frente con Xemnas. El ceño de éste se hallaba fruncido en una expresión de rabia. Riku avanzó un paso hacia él, invocando su llave-espada, _Way to the Dawn_.

Roxas, en cambio, retrocedió. Tenía miedo. Quería abalanzarse sobre aquel desalmado; estrangularle y quitarle la vida. Quería clavarle sus dos llaves-espada con todas sus fuerzas. Malgastar horas en torturarle lentamente hasta que rogase morir, hasta que suplicase perdón. Roxas tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos.

Riku apretó la mandíbula y se lanzó contra Xemnas con _Way to the Dawn_ por delante. La oscura llave-espada se clavó en el hombro del mayor, que dirigió una mirada a Roxas. El joven temblaba de forma incontrolada, tratando de retroceder. Xemnas se rio.

―Puedes matarme si quieres. ―Su voz sonaba firme, tal vez demasiado, cuando escupió las palabras―. Pero él estará marcado para siempre. Recordará el momento en el que perdió la virginidad durante toda su vida. Cuando cierre los ojos, no podrá evitar pensar en lo que sucedió hace unos días. Cuando tú no estabas ahí para protegerle.

Él gritó, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad se apoderaba de su corazón. En un acto de ira, atravesó a Xemnas con su llave-espada, haciendo que la sangre salpicase a los dos gemelos. Roxas abrió mucho los ojos, observando el líquido color escarlata que cubría sus pantalones. Pronto, comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Sora llegó a tiempo de agarrarle cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

**-Al día siguiente, por la mañana-**

La luz del sol se filtraba por los visillos, que ondeaban con la suave brisa de la mañana. Riku suspiró. Llevaba un rato vigilando que no le pasara nada a Roxas al despertar. El chico dormía plácidamente, su caja torácica elevándose con su respiración tranquila y pausada mientras se movía para cambiar de posición. El joven de cabellos plateados volvió a centrar su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo.

―¿R-Riku? ―balbució entonces una voz débil.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Roxas entrecerró los ojos, buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

―Está en la sala de estar. Dijo que volvería en un rato con el desayuno.

―¿Desayuno? ―El rubio se rio con suavidad―. Sora no sabe cocinar.

―Lo sé.

Silencio. Aquella sí era una situación violenta; no sabían qué decir ni cómo hacerlo. Ambos habían estado enfrentados desde un principio y ahora se encontraban solos en la misma habitación.

―Hmm… Oye, Riku…

―Dime.

Roxas trató de dar con las palabras correctas para no meter más la pata.

―Lo siento ―dijo, simplemente―. Por todo lo que he hecho. Por aquella vez que te empujé en unas escaleras, y también por aquella que amenacé a Kairi para que se alejase de Sora. Hoy… bueno, anoche… ―Suspiró―. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por salvarnos en esa ocasión.

―Oye, Roxas-

Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de madera al abrirse. Roxas sonrió ampliamente al divisar a su hermano y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama. Sora se acercó a ellos portando una bandeja que más tarde dejó sobre el regazo del menor.

―He hecho lo que he podido ―dijo, refiriéndose al triste sándwich de jamón y queso que descansaba sobre un plato pequeño.

―No importa. ―Le dio un mordisco después de agradecer la comida.

Sora se sentó junto a él, en el borde de la cama. Parecía preocupado.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? Hemos visto que tienes heridas y no he podido evitar preocuparme.

―Estoy bien, ¿vale? No hace falta q-

El rubio se calló, sonrojándose. Riku frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho que Roxas se detuviese en mitad de su respuesta.

―Tengo que ir al baño ―manifestó él, dejando el sándwich en la bandeja.

Sora asintió e hizo además de cogerle en peso, pero él se negó.

―No. Déjame; iré yo solo.

El joven agarró el edredón con fuerza y cubrió su cuerpo con él, poniéndose en pie. Tratando de esconder lo que de verdad le sucedía, entró en el baño de la habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo. Suspiró, se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Ésta comenzó a caer sobre él como una llovizna helada que le despejó por completo. Después de lavarse a conciencia, cogió la toalla para secarse y, tras rodear su cintura con ella, salió del baño con el pelo aún mojado.

―¿Te has duchado? ―Sora estaba solo, sentado en la cama. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando no mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo y aún húmedo de su hermano.

―Sí.

Roxas sacó ropa del armario y meditó qué debía hacer después. Siempre se había cambiado frente a su hermano si ningún tipo de problema, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora que Sora conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, no podía fingir que todo iba bien.

―Roxas. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer. ―Cogió aire, como si lo que fuese a decir le supusiese un gran esfuerzo―. Lo cierto es que yo también te quiero de una forma especial. Eres mi hermano, y debería protegerte de lo que hombres como Xemnas quieren hacerte. Pero, es que yo mismo quiero hacértelo.

El rubio se volvió, sorprendido. Sora se había levantado y ahora estaba frente a él, observando cada parte de su cuerpo.

―Roxas. ¿Puedo besarte?

Él asintió con timidez, intentando esconder su vergüenza. Dejó que su querido hermano gemelo le agarrase por el cuello, atrayéndole hacia sí para luego besarle apasionadamente. Roxas se apartó cuando le faltó el aire.

Sora sonrió. «Por fin…»

**Fin del capítulo 5**

Nota de la autora:

Hola de nuevo. He estado muy ocupada últimamente, como habrán podido observar por mi ausencia.

Sobe este capítulo… pretendía incluir una escena de sexo para acompañar ese beso que se dieron los gemelos por primera vez, pero pensé que quedaría un capítulo demasiado largo. Lo he dejado para el siguiente capítulo, así que esten atentos a las actualizaciones. Escribiré lo antes posible.

Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
